Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, known in Japan as , is the twelfth movie based on the ''Dragon Ball Z anime. It was originally released in Japan on March 4 1995 between episodes 258 and 259. It was again released to select theaters March 17, 2006, making it the first Dragon Ball movie to be released theatrically in the United States, with The Return of Cooler following. Following that, it had been released March 28th, 2006 in North America on DVD. It was re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray on May 19, 2009 alongside Wrath of the Dragon in a double-feature DVD. Outline It shows a teenage "Oni" guarding an evil-purification machine, but he is distracted with his heavy metal music. He accidentally doesn't pay attention and the machine gets too full and breaks, releasing all of the evil energy at once. As a result, on Earth, many of the dead have been brought back to life, and Videl and Gohan are summoned to take care of them. Bulma and the others gather the Dragon Balls, and summon Shenron. They wish for all the souls to return to the underworld, but Shenron informs them that he can send them back but there is nothing stopping them from coming back, and that something is wrong in Other World and only King Yemma can solve the problem. In the Other World, Goku and Pikkon are sparring, but are called to go to King Yemma and see what's going on. When they arrive, they find that Hell has been changed into a colorful, weird world filled with colorful stones. King Yemma has been imprisoned in a barrier, and the teenager has been mutated by the spiritual waste into a big ugly monster named Janemba. Pikkon attempts to break the barrier, and Goku begins fighting the monster. The monster has strange powers that allow him to defy reality (such as creating a portal to punch through that leads right to Goku), and even as a Super Saiyan 2, Goku is losing. He then powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to defeat the monster. On Earth, Mr. Satan is winning over the zombies. Frieza arrives shortly after Gohan and Videl get rid of a large group of zombies and Frieza starts to taunt Gohan. However, Gohan defeats him with a single blow to the torso, prompting the rest of the villains to retreat. Gohan, afterwards, does an extremely lame victory dance (Complete with a silly trumpet theme in the background). In the afterlife, Pikkon discovers that cursing at the ice causes it to break, and the monster which Goku thought he had defeated has transformed into a smaller, more powerful form. He makes a sword, and starts to easily beat Goku. He traps him in a triangular cage made from Blood Pond, then cuts it down to just fit Goku. Vegeta comes to help Goku. He starts to fight Janemba in his strongest form, Super Saiyan 2, but is no match for him. Goku breaks out of Blood Pond to help, but also is defeated. Both Goku and Vegeta take cover in a cage of spikes. Goku knows they cannot win as separate entities, so he suggests using the fusion technique. Vegeta becomes skeptical, first off that the pose for the Fusion Dance is embarrassing, and furthermore tells him he would rather die than to fuse with a low class Saiyan. But Goku calmly states that Vegeta is already dead. Goku persuades him to agree, and then they try the Fusion Dance. Vegeta, however, fails to extend his forefinger at the last second, and Veku is created, as named by South Kai. This fighter is weak and can do little but fart in Janemba's face. Right when Janemba is about to destroy him, the Fusion runs out and Goku and Vegeta escape. Vegeta curses Goku, saying Fusion is useless, but Goku points out that it is Vegeta's fault. Pikkon then comes after giving up on the ice like shield and begins to fight Janemba to give Goku and Vegeta more time to perform the fusion. He figures that Janemba is made of the same material as the shield, and begins cursing at it. Surprisingly, it works, and the creature is caught completely by surprise. However, it is able to incapacitate Pikkon, although those precious few seconds allowed Goku and Vegeta to perform the Fusion Dance, which is successful, forming Gogeta. Back on Earth, Goten and Trunks sense their dads fusing, and also fuse to create Gotenks. Gotenks defeats The Dictator's (Hitler's) army with the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack in one shot. Gotenks says then YEAH!!! Fusion rocks! .Gogeta is formed, and he defeats Janemba with his ultimate attack: the Stardust Breaker. As a result, the teenage demon returns. Scared by Gogeta, he runs away. Hell is returned to normal and King Yemma is freed. Gogeta defuses, Vegeta and Goku say farewell to each other, and Vegeta goes back to the Other World. Goku and Pikkon return to the Dai Kaio's Planet. All of the souls are returned to the machine, which is restored. On Earth, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks are returning home. Goten and Trunks know who it was that saved them, but refuse to tell anyone. In the English version, Goten and Trunks also joked about Gohan and Videl kissing and being chased home by a crossed Gohan and a confused Videl. Meanwhile, Shenron remains summoned, and asks if anyone still wants to use the wish. Villain appearances * Burter * Bojack * Cooler * Cui * Daiz * The Dictator * Doore * Frieza * Ginger * Guldo * Jeice * Kishime * Recoome * Salza * Sansho * Lakasei * Medamatcha * Misokatsun * Nicky * Paragus * Zangya * Zarbon Cast list North American DVD features * Full-Screen English "2.0 Stereo" dub with optional subtitles. * Full-Screen English "5.1 Dolby Surround Sound" dub with optional subtitles (same subtitle track as above). * Full-Screen Uncut Japanese version (in Mono) with optional, English translated subtitles. * Interactive DVD Menus. * Scene Selection. * Character Profiles on 12 different characters in the movie. * FUNimation Trailers advertising Dragon Ball Z, the Dragon Ball Z TCG, the "Z" Store, Mr. Stain, and Degrassi. Canon or non-canon Like most movies based on the Dragon Ball series, this movie is difficult to place within the main series' timeline. Since Baba brought the dead Goku to Earth for a day and never returns to Grand Kai's planet for the rest of the series after his time on Earth runs out he should not be there but at Supreme Kai's planet helping Gohan with his Z-Sword training. After the death of Vegeta, Gohan was either thought to be dead or on Supreme Kai's planet, and Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl were either searching for the Dragon Balls to wish back Vegeta's victims or on Kami's Lookout. In addition, Shenron can only grant two wishes at this point, not three and since the wish to revive Vegeta's victims came shortly after he died than there should only be 1 left. Another strange thing is Vegeta's statements that he didn't have a body for a period of time when in the main series he regains it shortly after dying due to his selfless sacrifice. In addition based on Goku's statements to Janemba that only Majin Buu, who is not seen anywhere in the movie not even Fat Buu who should be good at this point, had pushed him so far in battle suggests that the Kid Buu saga should be over and him and Goku should be alive on Earth due to the wish to bring back every good character, not dead and in Other World. However it is possible this movie takes place in an alternate time line in which Super Buu was defeated by Gohan, who for brief moments in the movie takes on a Mystic-like appearance, which would would mean Goku and Vegeta would never have had to be brought back to Earth to help stop Buu and would've remained dead, and Earth's peace was restored by the Earth's Dragon Balls. Also since Fat Buu was stuck in Super Buu Gohan's killing of him would have destroyed Fat Buu too, which explains why he isn't present in the movie. Though this can be disproven, since, in the movie, when Goku suggests Fusion, Vegeta knew what it was, which he shouldn't know about since he and Goku never fused to fight Super Buu. Trivia * All swastikas (in the Hitler scenes) are removed from FUNimation's DVD. Additionally, all "third reich" references are removed and Hitler is referred to as "The Dictator" in the character profiles. In the German version, The Dictator was also completely removed from the movie due to strict laws in Germany about references to the Nazi regime. * Broly doesn't appear at all in this movie, despite having been stated by Goku to be a resident of Hell in the ending of the previous movie. Oddly enough his father Paragus does make a brief appearence. * The English dub of Fusion Reborn is the only Dragon Ball Z film to be rated by the Motion Picture Association of America. It is rated PG for action violence, thematic elements and rude humor. * SSJ Gogeta can be considered stronger than SSJ3 Goku since Gogeta easily overpowered Janemba, and Goku couldn't hold his own. * Even though Shenron is summoned for most of the movie, the sky is only dark during the scenes in which he appears. * This is the only Dragon Ball Z movie where Krillin does not appear. * In the english dub by Funimation, Shenron offers to grant three wishes rather then the regular two, however the Japanese version clearly states "two wishes" indicating a dubbing error by Funimation. * Cell does not make an appearance in Fusion Reborn. * In one scene,one of the Kais refers to Veku as "what an artful dodger" as he had been avoiding Janemba's attacks by running away and farting.This is a reference to the novel Oliver Twist,by Charles Dickens.One of the characters is named the Artful Dodger because he can pick peoples pockets and run quickly. Music * OP *# "WE GOTTA POWER" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics * ED *# "Saikyō no Fyūjon" (The Mightiest Fusion) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Tetsuji Hayashi, Arrangement: Yūzō Hayashi, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics External links * Announcement on FUNimationFilms See also * List of films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films